kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
The Good, The Bad, and The Ugly
, , |Story Romaji Title = Za guddo za baddo ando zi agurī |Adopted = Anime episode 37.0 }} The Good, The Bad, and The Ugly is the 172 chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis Ayumi and Keima finally met face to face after the events between Keima and Chihiro the night before. While Keima kept his composure, Ayumi's expression did not hide her displeasure. The Festival's opening is then announced. Keima thought about how Ayumi is the holder of the last goddess. He recollected all the past events and recognized that the current parameters will not serve him well. In theory, he has to now overcome this trivial matter first with a confession then restart from square-one. Keima was about to call out to Ayumi, but she passed by him at that very moment. She then started to run away, which Keima responded within his mind that it is useless to run. In thought, Keima knew about the fact that he can't do anything about the Vintage nest. But he could prevent it by having all the Goddesses assembled. He needs to conquer Ayumi at all cost, disregarding any concern of the target. Ayumi bumped herself into a tree, letting herself have a moment of rest. Suddenly though, at her side was Keima who was kneeling down in pain. He goes for a phrase of plea, but is ignored when Ayumi kicked him. Now in serious pain, Keima asked Ayumi why she was kind before but violent now. She asked for him to apologize to Chihiro, for she currently does not wish to even look at his face. She walked away, leaving Keima lying on the floor. In the girl's changing room, Ayumi has just finished putting on a maid uniform for 2-B's cafe. She comes out, giving her apology for the wait to two other classmates, one being Mobuko. Ayumi commented on how the location of their cafe is splendid, which the other classmate notes that Nikaido was able to reserve the spot. Ayumi also is amazed by how maid-like they are with only their school uniform's shirt and an apron, which Mobuko agreed to. With all three "maids" present and ready, Mobuko called for the "Master" to come out so the cafe can open. Ayumi wondered who it was, but to her dismay, it was Keima. The two maids were astonished by the unusual participation by Keima. He said to them that his family runs a cafe, therefore he did not want to see the cafe make lousy coffee. The two maid then took a drink of his coffee, where in response they exclaimed in delight to its excellent taste. While the two maids talked about how their cafe can now sell and make lots of money with Keima's coffee, Ayumi gave a fierce glare at him. Later on, after the cafe had opened, Ayumi took a moment to restate what she said earlier, about how she does not want to see Keima's face at all. He replied calmly with "That's still better than being forgotten by you," which caught more of Ayumi's attention. She asked if he ever considered other's feelings, but Keima did not respond with words but with a grasp of her hand. In his mind, Keima knew that Ayumi would respond in this manner, as it was natural. Because of this, he choose to go for the all-or-nothing route and try to confess in one go, whether it would lead to her forgiving him or breaking ties with him. Before he could confess though, Ayumi pushed him back. At that same moment, Miyako interrupted the argument, asking if the cafe is doing well. Miyako is amazed by how the cafe looks, and calls out to someone. That someone is Chihiro. Seeing what is happening between Ayumi and Keima, Chihiro looks down and gives a compliment to Ayumi's outfit. Walking away without taking any notice of the two's current relations, Chihiro walked off, giving her regards to the cafe. After Miyako had also left, Ayumi asked Keima to never talk to her again. Looking up to Ayumi, who is now serving the customers. He now gave up on the confession, seeing how the road of conquest is too complicated and problematic. He is even unsure if he can conquer her by increasing her affection level. This conquest has become Keima's hardest one in all the history of his conquests. How can he possibly break through...? Trivia *This chapter's title references " ", a film directed by . References Category:Summary